


Give It A Chance

by crestfallencrusader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallencrusader/pseuds/crestfallencrusader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>homestuck otp 30 day challenge, includes/will many ships. mostly one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be mine and cuddle

Dave rubs at his crimson eyes as he toes his shoes off and sits on the bed. School had been hard for him that day. Usually the teasing and the bullying wouldn’t faze him but today it just became too much. He bites at his lip, digging the heel of his palm into the flesh. Sighing, he stands up, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it off to the side. He closes the curtain tightly, making sure no light came through, and then he flicks off the light. 

He lies back down on the bed and closes his eyes. The headache was pounding in between his temples. He presses his hands to his temples, burying his face into the pillow. He could die if he wanted to but he wouldn’t leave John alone. Dave takes a deep breath as he rubs at his temples. When he realize that wasn't working he stops, pressing his hands into the bed.

“Why, why today….” He murmurs. He was usually against showing weakness, but he was at home and nobody was even home. Except when bro decides to pop in unexpectedly then he gets his ass kicked for not being ‘cool’ about things. But then again bro always knew when enough was enough. 

He flinches and makes a noise of pain as his light flicks on. It immediately turns off again. A low sorry is mumbled from across the room. Dave lifts up his head squinting. That voice didn’t belong to bro like he had expected it to be. It was usually bro who would come and comfort him after a long day of school or head splitting headaches. He vaguely remembers that bro was out getting more medical supplies or some shit. 

“J-John?” His voice cracks as if it hadn’t been used in a while, like a whole life time. He rubs at his eyes and sits up, wincing with the movement. 

John makes his way across the room quickly. “Hey Dave,” he murmurs quietly. He runs his hand through his hair, giving Dave a light smile. He hated seeing his frie-, no boyfriend, hurting like this. He knew how much the headaches hurt and he also knew that nothing worked for the headaches. No medicines or homes remedies could help Dave out. 

He rubs a hand over Dave’s shoulder, then slips his tee off and shucks his shorts onto the already messy floor. Dave leans into his touch, forgetting about his cool persona. John could care less if Dave acts cool for him. He loved the guy when he was dorky about his movies and geeky about his turntables. 

Dave didn’t have to act cool all the time for John to like him. 

John slips into the bed, beside Dave. He gives Dave a light kiss on the lips. Letting out a soft smile, he wraps his arm around the crimson eyed boy. Dave smiles back, pressing into the other. 

Dave closes his eyes, pushing his head into the crook of John’s neck. He feels lightly finger tips pressing chords into his backs and lightly trailing up and down. Letting out a soft hum, he gently kisses John’s neck. “Dave…you don’t h-have to do that,” John’s voice cracks as Dave gently nibbles on his sweet spot. Dave just hums against his neck. He trails his hands down John’s sides. The light presses moving over the ticklish spots. He could feel john tense underneath his fingers. Smiling lightly, he presses closer, slipping his hands under John’s waistband. 

Nuzzling into John’s neck more, he shifts the boxers down John’s legs. He hears a squeak ring out through the slight air accompanied by heavy breathing. It was a high pitched noise, something that a girl would do. Dave chuckles silently and works the boxers off with his feet when he couldn’t reach with his hands anymore. 

The fingers on his back never stopped moving when he started up his ministrations. He arches his back slightly as the fingers move down to his lower back. They skin over his skin like light feathers. He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around John’s back. He tilts his head up and gives John a quick kiss on the lips.

Dave opens his eyes and looks at the raven haired boy. His face was slightly flushed with a nice shade of red and his mouth was opened slightly. He kisses him again, and then gets an immediate response. He smiles into the slow kiss. 

John’s fingers slid down his boxers. He pulls away from the kiss and snuggles back into John. He rests his head on John’s chest, curling into him slightly. Silence filled the air again. John throws one of his legs over Dave’s. The other cuddles into him more. John smiles lightly, then brings a hand up and rests it over Dave’s hip. He smiles then pulls Dave as close as he could. Dave wraps his arms around John’s chest and closes his eyes, resting his head on John’s shoulder. 

Dave smiles, nuzzling into John’s skin. “I love you,” He murmurs into John’s shoulder. He feels John rub his back before he hears a quiet, “I love you also,” being said into his forehead, sealed with a light kiss. Maybe this day wasn’t so bad at all…


	2. Strawberries and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Dave thinks Bro is not home, he makes pancakes. Almost as if he was punishing bro for making him eat takeout and pizza

Bro would always steal a kiss from Dave. Whether it was in the hallway, leaving Dave with a fluttery feeling in his stomach, or on the rooftop in a deep passionate kiss that left him breathless. The kisses had stopped for the month. It left Dave wondering what he did for Bro to stop or that he did something wrong.

Dave closes out of his pesterchum, not wanting to deal with Rose psychoanalyzing his brain for the fifth time. He stands up, followed by a series of cracks in his back. Looking over to the clock, he sighs and clasps his hands together, raising them above his head, stretching out the stiff muscles.

Giving a small purr, he arches his back then makes his way out of his room, leaving his shades on the side table. Bro didn’t mind him without his shades, in fact he loved it because he always thought Dave’s eyes were special. Dave gives a small wince with those thoughts, he didn’t have nice eyes. More than anything he had demon eyes that glowed in the dark. 

He feels a gust of wind and looks around. Glancing up at the clock, he shrugs. Bro wasn’t supposed to be home at this time. Rubbing at his eyes, he makes his way into the kitchen. His stomach growls a little. Dave yawns and opens one of the cabinets. He looks around for bro, and then he pulls out the pancake mix. 

He yawns again, starting to mix the batter. He opens the fridge, dodging the swords that fall out. Reaching into a secret drawer, he pulls out a thing of strawberries. Eating one, he chops up five of them and mixes them into the batter, before adding a little more. 

Dave pulls an apron on. The one that was obnoxiously pink with frills and laces, ironic purposes. Bending over, he pulls the griddle from the drawer underneath the stove. He feels a light smack on his ass. Startled, he stands straight up and looks over for bro. It must be his imagination because there was nobody else in the apartment. He swears he could feel the hands on his ass…

Shrugging, he places it on the stove and turns it on, two small fires appear underneath of the griddle. He leans against the fridge, resting his head on the side. After a minute, he turns around and looks behind him. Nothing. His eyebrows furrow because he thought that someone was running their arms over his sides. 

“Must be tired…” He mumbles as he pushes off the fridge and grabs the batter. Pouring equally sized batter onto two spot, he grabs a spatula. Dave jumps as lips are on his neck and his arches into the hands that are trailing down his back. He leans his head back and looks to who the lips belong to. 

He slightly gasps as he sees bright orange eyes staring at him. “b-bro,” he lets out a shaky breath, “I thought you were out somewhere.” Feeling the lips against his skin smirk, he knew he was wrong. He takes the spatula and flips the two pancakes, grabbing two plates from the cabinet, dodging the smuppet that falls. 

Arms wrap around his waist as he transfers the pancakes from the stove to the plates. He starts the next set. Bro’s hands travel down the front of him. He lets out a soft breath and closes his eyes. “Dude, you’re gonna make me burn the pancakes.” He mumbles as bro pulls him against his chest. The guy behind him vibrates with silent chuckles. 

“Then don’t burn them,” the words are mumbled against his neck, with a slight laugh. Dave rolls his eyes and flips the pancakes. 

They do this until all of the batter is gone. Dave almost burning the pancakes, bro teasing Dave until he was threatened to get smacked with a spoon. They take their respective plates. Dave hops up on the counter and starts eating his pancakes. Bro finishes his pancakes first. Bro slides his dish into the already crowded sink. Slipping in between Dave legs, he grabs one of the pancakes and eats it.

“Broooo,” Dave whines, flicking him in the ear. “that was my pancake.” Bro just smirks, “and that’s my counter that you’re sitting naked on.”

Dave opens his mouth to protest then blushes lightly and turns his face away. He hears Bro chuckles then feels a kiss press against his cheek. He blushes darker. “you’re such a virgin.” He hears against his ear. He shutters then looks back at bro. Reaching up, he gently presses a hand to Bro’s face before kissing him on the lips.   
He smiles into the kiss as Bro kisses him back. 

When the plate is put aside, Bro presses up against Dave. He lets out a small gasp as skin rubs on skin. Had he not noticed that bro had nothing but his boxers on. Bro grins into the kiss, pulls Dave close against him. Bro runs his tongue over Dave’s bottom lip. The other opens his lips immediately. Bro slips his tongue inside Dave’s mouth, running his tongue over every dip and crevice inside his mouth. Dave lets out a soft noise arching into the kiss. Bro smiles and tips Dave’s head back, deepening the kiss. He could taste the strawberries that Dave had put into the pancakes.

He grins then pulls back leaving Dave breathless yet again. “you’re getting better little man.” He says as he runs his thumb over Dave’s lip. Bro chuckles and kisses him lightly before stealing the apron and making his way into Dave’s room.

Dave pants, still on the counter and slumps against the cabinets. He was flushed and runs a hand through his hair. Grinning, he makes his way back to his room. “I’m coming for you bro. I’ll teach you what happens when you mess with my pancakes.” He flashsteps, anticipating that Bro would be right where he was expecting him to. It would be a fun day today.


End file.
